The Baby Bet
by Lilyflower-314
Summary: Kisshu and Ichigo are marrried. This is a random oneshot i got from watching TV. X3 Rated T cause I really don't know what to rate it. Kinda fluffy at the end.


Lily: Okay, I know. Completely random. - I watched an episode of Full House, the one where Jessie makes a bet with Becky. You'll know which one when you read this. XD

Kisshu: What's up with this?!

Ichigo: X3 LOL!! This is funny... XD

Kisshu: But...! But...!

Lily: Hey, don't blame me! Blame television!

Kisshu: Thank god you don't own us, or TMM! Other wise, this show would be really strange. O.o

Lily: Hmmm? Is that a disclaimer I hear? XD Of course it is! XDDD

"Blah blah mcblahster." words spoken

_'Blah blah mcblahster.'_ words thought

Start-ish-ness! -

* * *

Ichigo sat outside, looking up at the sky. '_Hmmm... what a nice day!' _she thought, as a warm breeze ruffled her red hair, which was down to her shoulders. She rubbed her 5-month-pregnant belly absentmindedly. Senseing the now normal feeling of rippling air next to her, she smiled. Feeling arms wrap around her, her smile broke out into a grin.

"Hello, Kish!" she said, with a laugh on her voice.

"Hello, Koneko-chan! I've got the doctors report!" Kish, our favorite green-haired alien said, standing up, and holding out an envelope. Seeing Ichigo's eyes sparkle, he took the envelope behind his back, and said, "Which hand?" with his normal smirk.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed into a glare, but the smile on her face stayed just the same. "Kish, stop playing around! that sayd how many there are!" she said, gesturing to her stomach, "Now give it over!" her voice was now deadly serious.

"Awww, come on Koneko-chan! That's no fun!" Kisshu whined, but nonetheless handed over the envelope. "Besides, I haven't even read it yet either!" And with that, the eager soon-to-be-parents tore open the letter. Ichigo's eyes, her being able to read Japanese better (even though Kish had been living on Earth and _in Japan _for a year already!), quickly scanned though the letter. Suddenly, her hand flew out and tackled the printed number, the one that said how many were going to be be born -

"Three, Koneko-chan?!" gasped Kisshu. Ichigo sighed, but one of happiness, and of exasperation.

"Kinda what I expected." she said.

"What do you mean?" Kisshu asked.

"Well, cats have been known to have any where from litters of on to six, and since I have cat DNA in me, well, yeah. But, this is great!! We'll be bringing three little bundles of joy into the world!! Hm, you think I would've guessed that there was more than one..." Ichigo said, again rubbing her stomach absentmindedly.

Kisshu cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean, Koneko-chan?"

"Ichigo stared at him. "What do you mean, what do you mean?! Remember when Lettuce-san and Pai-san were expecting Chikyu-kun? Lettuce-san said that just the one child was a lot of stress on her body!!" Kisshu snorted.

"Well, Koneko-chan, it can't be _that_ bad. I mean, carrying a child can't, like, _hurt_ or anything. I mean, maybe to girls, but..." Ichigo cut him off.

"What do you mean, "for girls"?! Girls have the specially designed bodies to go through the carrying of a child, and don't forget the BIRTH of a child! i'd like to see you go _one day_ while carrying around these kiddos!" she patted her stomach for emphasis.

"Hmmm? Is that a challenge I hear, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu cooed.

"Maybe it is! how about, the winner of the bet gets to..." Ichigo said haughtily, but slowing down at the end to think.

"How about name the first child, no questions or input from the other?" Kisshu said, smileing.

"Deal!" Ichigo said with a nod, and shook her husband's hand. Then, she got into the classic thinking pose - one hand holding her other elbow, while the other hand taps her chin. "Now, how are we going to go about this... Oh! I know! We could fill a pillowcase with weights and strap it around you! Now let's see..." Ichigo ran into the house, and several minutes later returned, carrying the mechanism that she had made for him. "Wear this for _one day_, and you win. but, if you take it off even _once_, I win." Ichigo said, wearing a triumphant smile already. "Now here, this is how much weight I am carrying now." she handed the thingy over Kisshu.

Kisshu took it, and was surprised by how heavy it was. '_Oh well. I'll get used to it!'_

"Oh! And also, it should be about as big as these puppies." Ichigo added, happily patting her bulging stomach.

Strapping it around his middle, and also putting on the large t-shirt Ichigo had brought him (good thing to - his wouldn't have fit over his stomach!), Kisshu said, "Okay, what time is it?"

Ichigo glanced at her watch and said, "It's now 12:05. Okay, you can take that off at this time tomorrow." She flashed him that same triumphant smile that said, _'Even though you won't make it 'til then.' _Then, she leaned forward and gave Kish a kiss, and just as he started to kiss back, broke it off.

"Lunch time!" Ichigo said happily, and briskly walked into the house. Kish followed, though he was haveing a bit of a problem walking. _'Shit, my feet are starting to hurt a bit.' _

Ichigo quickly made up some pancakes and waffles for a good ol' breakfast for lunch. Sitting down, though with some difficulty, Kisshu leaned forward to eat - and couldn't reach the table. Looking down, he realized that the weighted pillow case - or the makeshift "pregnancy" - was in the way. Scowling, Kisshu had to eat leaning his body over the table _without_ moving his stomach, while Ichigo tried to suppress laughter, though failing to do so.

"Hey Kish, need me to feed you?" she said between laughs.

"No." he muttered, shoving some more pancake into his mouth.

"AUGH!!" Kish cried out in frustration. It had been three hours, and he felt awful. His back hurt, and his neck, and his feet were starting to swell. Suddenly, his frown of unhappiness disappeared, and was replaced by a devieus grin. he looked around. Ichigo wasn't there. His smile broadening, he thought to himself, _'Hey! I can take off this fake stomach, and Ichigo _won't find out_!' _Again looking around, Kisshu quickly unstrapped the pillow case. God, that felt better! He rubbed the back of his neck, and stretched out his back. Then he started rubbing his feet. "Ugh, I still feel like the living dead. Ack, my neck!"

Now, while Kisshu had been trying to relieve his pain, Ichigo had walked into the room. looking at him, she smiled mischievousness. Walking over to her husband, she started to rub his neck. Kish, for some reason acted like an idiot, and just leaned his head forward and smiled. That felt sooo _good!_ Now, Ichigo moved down to his back, and Kish drew in a breath of contentment. "_Ahhhh_, that feels great!" he breathed.

"Hmmm? Does it?" Ichigo said.

"WUAHH! Koneko-chan! I'll... I'll put it back on right now, ya see?" Kisshu stammered, and hastily grabbed his makeshift stomach and started to strap it around himself. But, Ichigo stopped him.

"Ah, ah ,aaaahhhh!" She said, wagging her finger. "You took it off, so, _you lose_. And, that means that our first born will be called Sakura, after my mother, and Kisshu Jr. if it's a boy." Ichigo said, with a smile on her face.

"Huh. that's not too bad..." Kisshu said, with a smile on his face.

"I thought you'd think so... "Ichigo said, now very close to Kisshu, who dropped the pillowcase, and lifted her chin toward his face with his hand.

"Really now?" he said with amusement.

"Yeah..." Ichigo breathed, just before they're lips met.

Yup. So there ya have it. This was very difficult to write. I wrote the first part in, like, 2 1/2 hours, and then waited for 6 hours, and wrote the rest of it in about 45 minutes. XD yeah, Imma procrastinater. Lol. So, please R&R! BTW, Chikyu means earth in Japanese.

- Lily


End file.
